Warriors: Outcast
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: Generations after Firestar, one of the greatest leaders of Thunderclan, a white she-cat, one terribly similar to her dreadful father, is born with the same appearance as him. She has to learn to cope with her distrustful clanmates while there is a new prophecy hanging over her head. Not all prophecies are good, so will the little furball want to fulfill it?
1. Prologue

**Warning: This is a little darker then most stories I write, which have more physical pain instead of mental and physical pain (in this case).**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

A pitiful wail sounded across the clearing. Cats drowsily awoke from their nests. One cat hissed, "It must be Lilyflower's kits!" Cats ran around in panic, and one went into the medicine cats' den to inform them of the news.

A grumpy medicine cat growled, "Why didn't you just yowl to Starclan? I obviously already know!"

"Grayleaf, don't be a grump! We need to get their fast." She mewed, cheering herself up along with the other cats that were listening. Then she snapped in a quick heartbeat, "Lightshine, go get some moss soaked in water. Berryblossom, large stick now." The two named cats immediately left the camp. They both knew better than to mess with the medicine cats' while they were treating patients. The cats moaned as their deputy started sending out patrols early because no cat would be able to sleep with the screeches from the nursery.

Grayleaf and his apprentice were helping Lilyflower kit. "Good job, dear sister. You are doing well." the apprentice soothed.

The grumpy medicine cat muttered, "Keep that up and you'll be sent to Starclan for sure for your encouraging words."

"Excuse me, Grayleaf, but I'm the one taking your place after you join our ancestors! You should be thankful you even found a better replacement." She retorted with a smug expression on her face.

Grayleaf growled playfully, "Nightwing, you little-" He paused when he heard the queen moan. "We have no time to be joking around. The first kit is coming."

Nightwing ordered, "Push...now!"

The queen panted. Grayleaf licked the little scrap. The medicine cat sighed, "A handsome tom." He had golden fur with some blotches of a paler gold on his body. The next kit was ready to be licked and taken care of. He muttered, "She's beautiful." The she-cat was a calico, something very rare to happen, especially to Lilyflower, considering that their father's mother was a calico. It was the only possible way. The next kit was a she-cat, the last one in the queen's stomach.

Grayleaf stared at the kit. She already looked unpleasant, but her fur was white. He looked at her in dismay. The kit looked like Whitefang, a murderous clanmate of Thunderclan. The medicine cat said gruffly, "She-cat." She looked like she would grow up like any other cat, looking just like her littermates, except she would have white fur. This young kit would have to bear through a life being a dreaded _outcast_.

"Lionkit, Littlekit," the mother paused as she looked at her last kit. For a second, Grayleaf thought that the queen would reject her kit. Lilyflower named the kit, "Frostkit." It was a beautiful name.

Nightwing looked uncomfortable seeing a white cat in their midst.

Lilyflower purred, "Whitefang would love her."

The pure black she-cat meowed softly, "Yes, but will Thunderclan? They were already skeptical when they found out you were expecting _his_ kits."

"She'll be fine. She's as pure as a snowflake that drifts down from the sky full of stars."

The medicine cats glanced at one another in defeat. Grayleaf muttered under his breath, "Your clan may not think so, Lilyflower. Be prepared for the worst..." _Oh why brother? Why did you leave your legacy with these innocent kits?_

Nightwing whispered in her mentor's ear, "You must be glad and heartbroken. It must be hard to see your brother again after all he's done."

He snapped, "The kit hasn't done anything, Nightwing. He is an innocent, and you will treat him as such. Without a proper warning from Starclan, we cannot assume things without any proof."

Nightwing blinked. Grayleaf rarely snapped at her for doing anything. Grayleaf stared down at the three innocent bundles of life. _Frostkit will not become my brother. I won't let it happen to her._ Even with his defiant thought, a small voice filled with fear and dread muttered softly in his brain. _What if she turns out like your brother, Grayleaf? What will you do then?_ Grayleaf stood there puzzled for a heartbeat and sighed, relieving himself from those terrible thoughts.

Only then, did he remember the voices of his ancestors that had told him something long ago. He whispered to himself, "They have come."

 **This is only a prologue people! Grayleaf won't be a main character, sadly. I really like him, but if he's a main character, it spoils like half of the whole story! I can't let that happen, right?**


	2. Chapter 1 - Like Every Kit

**Chapter 1: Frostkit's POV**

The tiny white kit heard a familiar voice praising her sister. "Littlekit! You did great! Not even Adderpaw was that good at that stance when he was a kit."

Frostkit jolted up. Her tail drooped as she saw Lightningpaw, an older apprentice, praising her sister. Littlekit was obsessed with Lightningpaw that it was getting ridiculous. The tom spotted Frostkit coming out of the nursery. He said something to Frostkit's sister, like an apology, and then he went off by his friend by the apprentice's den.

Littlekit growled, not very menacingly since she was young, "Why did you have to wake up? Every cat knows that Lightningpaw doesn't like hanging around you! Just stay away from me when he's around." She shoved her sister harshly.

 _What did I ever do to you?_ Frostkit thought, not wanting an answer in fear that she might have done something. She said cheerfully, "Do you want to play?"

Another voice snorted behind her, "Who'd wanna play with Whitefang Jr.?" She turned around to see Thistlekit, an earlier litter, about to become apprentices.

Frostkit hissed, "Who'd wanna play with a know-it-all?"

Forestkit, Thistlekit's brother, retorted, "Who wouldn't want to play with a know-it-all? They would be able to know what happens and your side would win."

"That's horrible..." Thistlekit whispered, not realizing that Frostkit heard it. Forestkit flattened his ears in embarrassment. Frostkit sighed, knowing that once again she wouldn't be able to play with her denmates.

A nice, familiar voice mewed, "Don't let them get you down! You can play with me!"

She turned to see Lionkit. She sighed, "And play what? Plan how to catch a mouse?"

"i know that I'm very tactical, but I can be fun too! These cats and their stereotypes..."

"Then what are we doing?"

Lionkit whispered, "Sneaking out of camp!"

Frostkit stared at him surprised, "You have the guts to do that?"

"I've been planning this for two moons!"

"Right. So how are we getting out?"

"This way." He led her through the nursery until the reached the back. The brambles were open enough for a kit their size to sneak through. She held her breath as her brother went first. She followed him, going behind many dens. They reached the fallen tree. Apparently, it was hollow and they climbed the inside to lead into a secret tunnel that led to the forest above. They made it up to the forest.

Lionkit purred, "I've been here once, to make sure it was possible to get here. I haven't explored it yet. C'mon!"

Frostkit smiled and followed her brother who was looking at every detail possible. His brain was very active for a kit that had a good build. Frostkit whispered, "Can we go back? I'm getting hungry!"

"Alright. Turn around." Lionkit meowed. He led the two through the woods. He stopped abruptly. Frostkit looked at him, confused. He looked around frantically. Frostkit looked at him in dismay. He whispered, voicing her thoughts, "We're completely lost. Frostkit, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's-"

"We found them!" yelled a Thunderclan warrior.

Lionkit sighed, "Must be your white pelt."

Frostkit looked at him sharply, then realized he meant it as a playful joke. They saw Grayleaf walk up to them. He sighed, "You two are going to be a handful. I don't envy your future mentors." He walked them to the camp entrance.

Bluefire walked up to them. She hissed, "Who's idea's was it? Oh, it must've been Whitefang Jr.'s. You are both going to be punished! Frostkit, you'll be helping the elders for a moon. Lionkit, half-moon." Frostkit struggled to control herself from scratching the ignorant warrior's muzzle.

Lionkit protested, "It was my idea!"

"Lying's bad, Lionkit. Both of you, back to the nursery." Bluefire hissed. She glared at Frostkit as she walked past.

Frostkit thought desperately. _I know Whitefang murdered his own clanmates, but why do they hate me so much?_ Lionkit playfully shoved me. He meowed, "Sorry. If I knew you were gonna get the blame for it, I wouldn't have invited you."

"No! It's okay! It was fun while it lasted." Frostkit said quickly, not wanting her littermate to feel guilty. They headed to the elders den, each with a mouse. The elders seemed okay with Frostkit and Lionkit at least. They weren't so quick to hate her until Frostkit asked, "Can you tell a story about my father?"

Fangtooth hissed, "Want to learn how to be like Whitefang, do you?"

Lionkit growled, defending Frostkit, "I ask that question all the time and you don't hiss or snap at me! I don't see why Frostkit is even putting up with this!" Frostkit shot him a glare, as if to say to shut up. She learned to not take notice of her clanmates accusations.

A nicer elder, but grumpy also, murmured, "Fangtooth, don't be hard on her. She wants to know why her father is so hated?"

"Of course you'd be the one defending her, kittypet."

Lionkit said in wonder, "Whitewind was a kittypet? What! How?"

Whitewind rolled her eyes at Fangtooth. "You had to bring this up, now?" She growled, annoyed with her denmate. She sighed, "You two run along and get some mouse bile for our ticks. Every cat heard of your little...adventure." Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

Fangtooth snorted, "You were always soft, Whitewind. You just don't want them to hear us arguing."

"Wow! You're so smart!" the elder exclaimed sarcastically. She muttered under her breath, "I just wish that your brain left with your hearing."

"What'd you say?"

Whitewind snorted, "Nothing worth your sacred ears."

Fangtooth growled at the black she-cat with white paws. She glared back at him threateningly. Frostkit and Lionkit jumped out of the den not to interupt their feud. Frostkit shuddered at the thought that maybe both elders would fight each other, but then, it would be called the slowest battle session ever. Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

Lionkit whispered, "They must have a history with each other if they fight like that all the time! They were fighting yesterday too." He sighed, "I wonder if they didn't get along for most of their lives."

"That's an interesting theory, young one." meowed a wise voice. Frostkit jumped in surprise as she saw the leader, Darkstar, himself. Unlike so many cats, his eyes were welcome and friendly, not at all giving Frostkit an accusing glare. He glanced at her, and Frostkit took a deep breath in as his gaze turned slightly wary. He must trust her, but he was being cautious.

The tip of Frostkit's brother's tail twitched in excitement, "You think so?"

Darkstar nodded. He sighed, "They've been like that since I was kitted. They always bickered. I was about two moons old when Fangtooth was apprenticed along with Whitewind. She wasn't forest born, but she was found in the forest since they were kits." He twitched his whiskers, "They were always jealous of each other. Fangtooth didn't want attention and Whitewind wanted attention. They kept wanting what the other had until they both became elders, but they still argue over nonsense."

Lionkit purred in delight, "I got it right!"

Frostkit playfully swatted her littermate, "Now you have to find out why the leader even came over here!"

Darkstar apparently heard that comment. "I was here to reduce your punishment to one moon, Frostkit. Bluefire was remembering how Whitefang always got into trouble. She was over-reacting." Frostkit looked at him. He seemed to know more than he was telling. She looked straight into his eyes to search for any hint of lying.

 _What if this kit does turn out like her father? I hope that Whitewind is right..._

Frostkit blinked. Was that her thoughts? She asked, "Darkstar, I was wondering, what did my father do that was so horrible?" She asked, tilting her head.

 _It's only curiosity driving her, not ambition._

He answered calmly, "He killed two of his clanmates after he found out that they both were lying to him. Later, he got a group of cats that agreed with him on almost everything to lead an attack on Shadowclan. I was a young leader then, and I had no clue this was happening, and I didn't suspect Whitefang because he was my deputy at the time."

Frostkit tilted her head, "No one ever told me that he was deputy!"

 _For a good reason, young one._ He meowed, "That attack killed five of our warriors, and an apprentice. Shadowclan held a grudge against us for quite some time. We never told him it was our deputy that had led the attack disobeying my orders."

"How did he die?" Lionkit asked, curiously. Frostkit was still staring directly into his eyes.

The leader tensed. He answered stiffly, "We didn't. We exiled him. Three days later we found him lying in some snow. He looked starved. He was sick, but it was too late to do anything to save him. Instead of dragging a cat all the way back to camp, we just buried him there."

Frostkit and Lionkit exchanged glances. Did every cat think that she was going to turn evil and break the warrior code? Frostkit declared, promising something, "I understand why cats don't like me, but I can't help what they feel. I'll just have to prove to them that I'm a good kit."

"Spoken like a true warrior. I don't see any of your father in you." _Except for ambition. At least Frostkit's ambition is to prove herself, but that could turn bad quick. What am I saying? She's an innocent kit._

Frostkit blinked and looked away, controlling her fur from bristling in anger. The only thing that confused her were those voices. She wondered. _What is those voices in my head? Are they mine anyways?_

Lionkit playfully shoved Frostkit, "Frostkit! Say bye to Darkstar."

"Oh, uh, bye! Sorry!" She said quickly.

"You're stuck in your own world again, silly." He swatted her. The leader stepped away and talked to his deputy, Silverwing.

The white kit muttered, "Sorry. Let's go get that mouse bile."

Lionkit shuddered, "At least we only have a moon! It'll be a moon closer to our apprenticeship after we're done with our punishment."

"Yeah!" Frostkit exclaimed, forced, "Let's go and get this over with so that we can go play!"

The two kits scampered off to the medicine cats' den. Lionkit scrunched up his nose as he smelled the mouse blie. "Ewwww!"

Frostkit teased, "You're acting like a she-cat!"

They left the den with the mouse bile in their paws.


	3. Chapter 2 - Jealousy

**I wouldn't mind feedback from these couple chapters...HINT HINT I'm weird.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Littlekit's POV**_

Littlekit stared at Lionkit and Frostkit as they cared for the elders, yet they were having fun just in each other's company. She scowled. They didn't invite her, so why should she be jealous? Jealous. No, she wasn't jealous. It couldn't be possible, yet when she tried to ignore it, guilt flushed over her.

She turned her head away. Frostkit had everything. She didn't hang out with anyone but Lionkit. Littlekit stared at them. What if Frostkit never existed? Maybe then Lionkit would hang out with her. Littlekit shook her head, clearing the thought. _Lionkit just likes hanging out with her more than me. Does he even like me? We're littermates, but he never talks to me unless it's defending Frostkit._

She scoffed to herself, "Whatever. At least our apprentice ceremonies will come any day, then I can join Lightningpaw for at least a couple moons. Then he'll become a warrior. She sighed, wishing that Lightningpaw would wait for her.

Littlekit stretched out on the ground and started soaking up the warm rays from the sun. She saw a shadow looming over her. She rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Frostkit?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play with me and Lionkit. We're playing hide and seek." She mewed, obviously playful.

"Ugh," she scowled, "I just want to be alone! Bye! And no, I won't play your stupid kit games."

Frostkit nodded, and Littlekit stared at her in surprise. Why wasn't she crying and running to Lionkit like usual? Even though she was playful, Lionkit shot Littlekit a nasty glare. She snorted and went back to sunning herself.

She felt warm. This was nice. The golden rays from the sun were definitely making her drowsy to the point that she actually fell asleep. She smelled the sweet scent of her mother as she curled up around Littlekit. Feeling safe and warm, she fell asleep.

 ** _Lionkit's POV_**

"Why do you let her talk to you like that?"

Frostkit didn't answer, just swatted at Lionkit playfully. She stopped. She rolled her eyes, "She's obviously not worth my precious time. I mean look at her, all smug sleeping with Lilyflower."

Lionkit sighed. Frostkit was sometimes so dense. He shook his head, "No, silly. You shouldn't have even asked her in the first place. She'll think you're desperate for friends, which you obviously aren't."

"Who said I wasn't?" Frostkit muttered. He shot her a sharp glare. He nipped her. She squeaked, "Ow! I was joking!" Lionkit felt embarrassed. Frostkit purred, "But we all know that you can be dense."

 _Starclan, help this poor kit. She thinks I'm dense. She-cats..._ Lionkit thought. He said aloud, "I'll seek first, okay?"

"Okay!" Frostkit exclaimed, scampering off to find a hiding place. Lionkit snorted. No cat has ever not been found by Lionkit because of his tracking skills. He found his sister in the dirtplace quickly once, and the other time she was in the herb store in the medicine den. That was when she ate something called 'Yarrow' and she was confined to the nursery for a half-moon. Half of the time, Lionkit didn't know what went through her busy mind. _As if my mind isn't busy..._ He started to count to ten.

 ** _Frostkit's POV_**

As she hid in a pile of herbs, she saw Grayleaf leave the den. For some reason, the old cat trusted her to be in the den alone. Frostkit blinked as Nightwing came into the den. She winked and started to mix some herbs. Almost immediately after that, Grayleaf came back with some herbs.

 _A warrior must've brought that for them._

Grayleaf and Nightwing talked casually. Grayleaf went into the herb store and whispered, "Horsetail?"

Frostkit was used to helping them out because she often visited the medicine cats' den because it was one place where she didn't feel like an outcast or an outsider. She handed him the herb. He muttered a thanks. They stared at each other directly in the eyes.

 _Starclan, pray that time passes faster. She must..._ His thoughts were cut off. He looked at her sharply. Frostkit stared at him confused. How did he know that she could-? Oh, he was a medicine cat. Frostkit cuffed her own ear. Medicine cats' knew more stuff than regular warriors. He murmured something to Nightwing that she didn't catch. Whatever it was, Nightwing murmured in agreement and cast a long glance at Frostkit. They knew something, and it was about her. Her pelt bristled in anger and annoyance.

The two cats that actually treated her normally were also whispering about her. What's next, Frostkit prophesying that a fox comes barging into camp and kills a cat or two for dinner? She paused, hoping she didn't actually make it come true. She took a sigh of relief when she didn't hear any yowls, but instead she heard a, "Gotcha!"

Frostkit purred, "You found me!"

Grayleaf scolded, "And you messed up our herb store."

"I'll fix it!" Frostkit offered quickly. Lionkit tried helping, but Frostkit didn't let him. She knew that he was angry and annoyed, mostly because he didn't get to help at all. That was what he loved doing. Helping. Whether it was giving prey to the elders, or being a messenger for the deputy to a group of warriors. Frostkit felt a pang of jealousy rush through her.

No. She couldn't be jealous of her perfect, loving, smart, cunning, ammazing, big brother! She stopped herself from scolding herself aloud and finished organizing the herbs. Grayleaf thanked her and the two mischievous kits bounded across the camp to the elders' den for another amazing story. Whether it was about the Great Journey, the Journey to the Sun-Drown Place, or the Story of Firestar and Tigerstar. She told herself that it was normal to have feelings of jealousy about a cat that has everything that a cat wants, but more. She listened carefully as she listened to the newest story from the elders.

Lionkit and Frostkit sat side by side, bite for bite, eating a mouse that the elders, mostly Whitewind, gave up so that they had something to do than just listen to a story that they most likely heard from one cat or another.

Frostkit forced a bite of mouse down her throat and glanced at her brother. How was he so perfect? Did Starclan possess him or something? Her whiskers twitched in amusement at that thought. Lionkit rubbed against her and made Frostkit stifle a purr before taking another bite of the delicious mouse that was sitting before the pair of hungry kits.


	4. Chapter 3: Apprentices

**Yay! I'm back after a short week of school!**

 _Chapter 3:_ **Frostpaw's POV**

"Frostpaw! Littlepaw! Lionpaw!" cheered the clan, though Frostpaw's name was not as loud as her littermates. She twitched her tail in annoyance, but caught herself before it showed everyone else what she was thinking.

Jealousy. Once again, Littlepaw and Lionpaw got great mentors and she didn't. Littlepaw's mentor was Bluefire. Not an excellent choice for Frostpaw, but she was basically a senior warrior. Lionpaw's mentor was Lilyfrost.

And then, Frostpaw's mentor. Her mentor was Lightningcloud. He was the newest warrior around, and he also didn't really like her. It was like Darkstar went out of his way to make sure Frostpaw got a horrible mentor, but she knew that wasn't true. Darkstar tried to get rid of his suspicions with her, and he obviously thought that Frostpaw was loyal and a good addition to the clan if he didn't make himself her mentor. That fact, at least, made Frostpaw feel better.

Frostpaw glanced at her littermates. They were already begging to go around the territory. Thistlepaw and Forestpaw were speaking about something to their mentors too. She presumed she should be doing the same, but it seemed that Lightningcloud had thought ahead of time.

"We're going around the territory today."

"Great. I can't wait." Frostpaw meowed dryly.

"You don't seem as excited as you should be."

Frostpaw shrugged, "Every cat gets to explore the territory, but the thing that's going to be the hardest to learn is where are you in the territory."

For the first time ever, Lightningcloud actually looked impressed. "That's a good attitude, I guess. You should act like a normal apprentice too, not a senior warrior that knows everything about our territory."

"What about me is normal? Being avoided or picked on by clanmates because of who my father was and having the only white pelt in Thunderclan except for Whitewind, basically being an outcast. Not only that, but so many cats hate me or don't trust me that it's getting kinda normal now. You are one of them, that I know."

He looked at her questioningly, then he made his face unreadable. Frostpaw was about to burst into laughter when he asked, "How do you know that I hate you?"

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. Toms were known to be dense, but this tom was seriously dense. "You avoid me, you make an excuse to leave whenever I leave the nursery. Plus, you gave it away when I was a kit. Your expression when Lionkit and me talked to you about apprenticeship obviously made you feel uncomfortable."

He demanded, "How do you even know all of this?"

"Observations, duh. When you have no friends except of Lionpaw, you tend to need to do something while he's sleeping or playing with our denmates.

"I'm done with this conversation. We're going around the territory. Let's go."

Frostpaw nodded and followed Lightningcloud triumphantly. Lightningcloud just learned to actually maybe like Frostpaw, just a little bit, so that they could get along.

 **Littlepaw's POV**

Littlepaw was slightly jealous that Lightningcloud and Frostpaw were mentor and apprentice, but she shook the thought away immediately. Lightningcloud couldn't love a cat like her! A cat that likes being alone, that every cat ignores, that almost every cat hates. Even though her mentor was Bluefire, a pretty experienced warrior, she couldn't help but want Lightningcloud as her mentor.

Lionpaw and Lilyfrost were going with Frostpaw and Lightningcloud, as they followed them going out. Littlepaw asked, "Can we please go with them?"

"I think that having three apprentices and three warriors is kind of a big patrol. We'll go training, if you'd like." Bluefire meowed, showing her hostility to Frostpaw openly. Littlepaw had a sense of triumph. If her mentor didn't like Frostpaw, then she'd do her best to make Littlepaw better. Bluefire left the camp with Littlepaw who was falling behind slightly. Bluefire meowed kindly, "Don't let your size bother you. You'll get used to it, and plus, some techniques are best for smaller cats."

Littlepaw nodded, watching her mentor's every move.

 **Frostpaw's POV**

After seeing every corner of the territory, all Frostpaw wanted to do was sleep. Even though Lionpaw didn't show it as obviously as her, she could tell just by looking at his dragging paws. Annoyingly, the day was not even close to being over, so Lightningcloud and Lilyfrost decided to hold a hunting training session. Lionpaw looked eager despite his tiredness, but Frostpaw didn't even want to do that yet. She was super tired.

Even though it was obvious Lightningcloud hated her guts, he made an effort to at least try and make her look good, probably for his own selfish reasons. She didn't even bother looking into his eyes to learn what he was thinking about. She didn't care that Lightningcloud was using her to get a good reputation with the younger warriors. She didn't care at all.

After a long training session, Frostpaw managed to learn the basic crouch. Lionpaw was close to catching a squirrel, but Frostpaw had no luck because of her white pelt that she started to curse herself, annoyed that she looked this way.

Lionpaw finally gave into his aching muscles, "Lilyfrost, I'm super tired."

Frostpaw meowed, "I'm really tired too."

Lilyfrost sighed. She nodded and tilted her head towards camp as she agreed, "I would understand that. You were both kits yesterday. We'll go to camp and then you can eat something and go to sleep." She addressed Lionpaw, "Bluefire agreed that Littlepaw and you will battle train tomorrow."

Lightningcloud spoke to Frostpaw, "We'll be hunting in the forest. After they are done battle training, we'll battle train alone."

"Uh, okay." Frostpaw meowed, slightly confused as why her mentor wanted to train her alone instead of with her littermates. She looked directly into his eyes, hoping that she'd find the reason why.

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! Minor Cliffhanger!**

 **Q: Why do you think that Lightningcloud doesn't want to train with Littlepaw, Lionpaw, Lilyfrost, and Bluefire?**


	5. Chapter 4: A Tear

**I'm actually writing this. Yes, bow down to me, peasants! But, seriously, sorry to the people that were waiting for this to come out. I'm a bit lazy...actually, I'm a lot lazy. Now, enjoy (or not).**

Frostpaw stared directly into his eyes.

 _Thank Starclan that-_

The thought was cut off because he turned his head away quickly. The tip of her tail twitched angrily. She wanted to know why more than anything in that moment.

"We'll be going near the Windclan border. Are you up for it?"

Frostpaw completely forgot her questions about Lightningcloud. She nodded vigorously and she followed her mentor into camp. He was a bit nicer than many other cats around Thunderclan, that was for sure.

 **Littlepaw's POV**

Littlepaw looked at Frostpaw jealously. Why did Frostpaw get picked as Lightningcloud's apprentice? That one question made Littlepaw's jealousy grow more and more.

"Who would of thought, Littlepaw jealous of Frostpaw."

She turned her head to Lionpaw. Hissing angrily, she snapped, "I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of her?"

Lionpaw smiled mischieviously, "Because she's pretty, talented, and her mentor is your crush." He meowed every single one of the things that Littlepaw was jealous about. The smart tome sighed, "Honestly, it's pretty clear that you like Lightningcloud. The other things, well, I figured that out myself. You were always spiteful to Frostpaw before the apprentice ceremony. I just now realized what it was."

Littlepaw bit back a mean comment. She had to remind herself that Lionpaw was nice. There was no reason for her to snap at him, and if she did, everyone would think there was something wrong with her. She couldn't risk that. Instead, she stared directly at him, wishing she could say what she wanted to.

Lionpaw looked puzzled.

"What?"

"You spoke to me, but you didn't move your mouth..."

She laughed, "Is this a joke?"

Lionpaw sadly shook his head.

"Um, well then, what did I say?"

"That I liked Waterpaw."

She stared at him. How did he know?

He blinked, still confused. "Now you said 'How did you know?'. Starclan kits, what's happening?"

Frostpaw sat down by Lionpaw, obviously overhearing the whole conversation. She laughed, "You two are so naive!"

"What?" the pair looked at her questioningly.

"Um, I found out that whenever I look into someone's eyes, I find out exactly what they are thinking at that exact moment."

Lionpaw blinked. "I mean, Starclan has given powers to cats before, but if you two have powers of some sort, what do I get?"

Frostpaw shrugged, "I've only had them for a couple moons. I think that, uh, it'll come eventually?"

Littlepaw blinked. She had a superpower, similar to Frostpaw. She had something that her sister had. Finally, something that may make her better than her. She noticed that Frostpaw was looking directly into her eyes.

The white she-cat blinked.

Smiling nervously, the black-and-white apprentice shuffled her paws.

"You're jealous of me? _You_ are jealous of _me_? Uh, Littlepaw, I don't know why you are jealous of me, but it obviously isn't good for your health. I'm hated by almost every cat in Thunderclan, and you are jealous of me!"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes, "About time you figured it out."

Frostpaw turned to him and demanded, "What do you know? Tell me, apprentice!" There was a sarcastic edge to her voice. Lionpaw laughed and Frostpaw joined in. Littlepaw looked at both of them enviously. She was never close to her own littermates. Maybe she could change that now.

Littlepaw meowed once their laughing fit was over, "So, uh, Frostpaw, what do you think my crazy power is?"

"I'd say being able to speak to someone directly without actually speaking to them. No one else can hear you say it and stuff."

Lionpaw sighed, "You two are so slow. Why do I have dumb littermates?"

Frostpaw rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically, "Because Starclan decreed it to be so! Alas, the world wlll be destroyed because of it!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"Not as much as I hate you both!" Littlepaw meowed, trying to join in. They looked at her, slightly hurt. Littlepaw apologized quickly, "Sorry, I just wanted to be apart of this joking thing."

Frostpaw smiled, "Why didn't you say so?" She rolled over. Littlepaw rested her head. Frostpaw even had a perfect smile! Toms would be stupid to not like her, even if she did look like her father, according to every cat in Thunderclan.

Lionpaw yawned, "I'm tired. Need sleep. G'night."

"Night," the sister meowed together. Littlepaw closed her eyes and opened them again to see Frostpaw sleeping peacefully. Littlepaw sighed to herself. Frostpaw looked so innocent while she was sleeping.

 **Lionpaw's POV**

"It's literally been a half-moon since we found out about Littlepaw's power. What about mine?" Lionpaw asked Frostpaw.

"You'll get it eventually, Lionpaw. You just have to be patient. I know you;ll find out about it, eventually. Starclan would be cruel to leave you out when you know of the secret."

Lionpaw nodded.

Frostpaw yawned, "Well, I'm going to take a nap before I'm sent on dawn patrol."

"Night." Lionpaw meowed, slightly disappointed that he would be left alone to eat again. Frostpaw was like a permanent cat on the dawn patrol. She was way overworked. Bluefire literally sent her on every patrol like she was using the apprentice. It was like the deputy thought that Frostpaw would turn into a cold-hearted murderer any second and Bluefire was just trying to make Frostpaw useful while she was still good.

It wasn't fair too. Frostpaw only had time to learn one move, and she didn't even master it. Bluefire was purposely not letting her learn any battle moves. She assumed that the innocent apprentice would be evil too quickly.

Lionpaw sighed as he ate the squirrel alone again.

Thistlepaw and Waterpaw walked up to him, closely followed by their littermate Forestpaw. "Mind if we join you?" Waterpaw asked.

"Nope. I'm actually super lonely. Bluefire is making Frostpaw work so hard that we literally only talk for a second of each day."

The rude spiky tom snorted, "Serves that traitor right."

Anger was flared in Lionpaw. He growled, "Frostpaw is not Whitefang. That is obvious. Whitefang was a tom, Frostpaw is a she-cat, Whitefang killed cats, and Frostpaw has barely any battle training."

"Good. Now she won't be able to kill any cats."

Lionpaw hissed, "She deserves to know how to fight! What if Shadowclan or Windclan suddenly attack us? Do you want her to sit idly by because she can't fight?"

Waterpaw meowed quietly, "He has a point, you know. Without battle training, she could die."

"I'm surprised she hasn't died already." Thistlepaw meowed. "I've heard whispers that some cats are tempted to kill her."

Lionpaw blinked. He knew this was true because he heard those rumors himself. He growled, "If any cat lays a paw, not even a claw, on her, they'll have to answer to me." Lionpaw was already one of the best fighters in the clan even if he was only apprenticed for a short while.

Moonlily, Waterpaw's mentor, called, "Waterpaw! We're on a hunting patrol!" Waterpaw dipped her head apologetically and bounded over to her mentor speedily. She followed her mentor outside. Pretty soon, Jaywing, Thistlepaw's mentor, took his apprentice out for a border patrol. Forestpaw's mentor, Windwhisper, took Forestpaw to take care of the elders.

Lionpaw sighed. He was back to being alone. Littlepaw walked over to him with a small mouse in her mouth. As she dropped it, she asked, "Where's Frostpaw?"

"Trying to get sleep. Bluefire has been overworking her. Try talk to her about that, will you?"

"Everyone in the clan thinks I don't like Frostpaw. I think it's for the best because then I'll know what they're saying about her behind her back. I can't just all of a sudden be friendly."

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. He sighed. Did no cat see sense? "You could say that I asked about that. It's well-known that Frostpaw and me are really close, and we've always gotten along. You could say it in slightly a spiteful tone so that no one suspects a thing."

Her voice appeared in his head. _Fine, but you owe me big time, brother. I'm putting my reputation on the line, not to mention my spying thing._

Lionpaw nodded and continued eating his squirrel. Littlepaw hungrily ate the mouse. She then realized that Lionpaw was watching her, and started to eat in more sophisticated manner. He purred amused, and meowed, "Littlepaw, you are trying so hard to be a cat you aren't. I can tell that you're trying to copy Frostpaw. She eats exactly like that."

"Ugh. Wait, have you ever wondered if your power has something to do with your brain?"

He laughed, "Starclan, no. I've had this since I opened my eyes. That can't be my power." _Or could it._ He thought, blinking. "We'll find out sooner or later, Littlepaw. For now, we can just chill.

 **Frostpaw's POV**

She woke up drowsily and followed the dawn patrol out. She heard a rustle in the leaves. That woke her up. Then she scented Shadowclan. Before she could say anything, she heard a battle cry, "Shadowclan, attack!"

Frostpaw saw her clanmates start to fight. Someone yelled, "Waterpaw! Get help!" Frostpaw blinked. They were acting like she wasn't even there, but Waterpaw was way faster than her, so it somewhat made sense. She didn't have much time to think about it because she was attacked by a full grown warrior, probably a senior warrior.

He growled, "Looks like Whitefang had offspring."

The innocent apprentice hissed, "I'm nothing like him!"

"I never said you were, but you could eventually turn out like him. He killed my sister. It's only fair that I kill his kit."

Frostpaw drew her lips into a snarl. The senior warrior fought Frostpaw, his claws sheathed. She realized that he was playing with her. She blinked. She only knew one battle move, and she didn't even get a chance to perfect it. She would just have to use her instincts and her wits.

"Enough playing." He hissed. He lunged for Frostpaw's throat. Without thinking, Frostpaw swiftly moved to the side and jumped onto the cat's back. She hung on with her claws and he shook her off and sent her flying into a tree.

Frostpaw felt dizzy for a second, then remembered that she was about to die. She stood back up and faced the senior warrior. She wasn't afraid of death. He was about to crash on top of her when...

"Get off my sister!" bellowed a familiar voice. She saw a flash of a golden pelt hop on top of the dark gray tom.

Snarling, the cruel warrior growled, "You'll pay for that. I guess that Whitefang will have two of his kits join him then."

Frostpaw looked at her brother in horror as he was struck down. He fell limp onto the floor. She looked at him angrily. "You killed my brother."

"Why is that such a big deal?" He hissed.

"Killing me would be fine, but killing my only brother and my best friend? Oh, you went way to far." Her vision turned to black.

As she regained sight, she looked down at her paws. Blood. They were coated with blood. The gray tom was on the ground, dead, alongside Lionpaw. Frostpaw stared in shock, her mouth open. Trembling, she realized that the battle was over and everyone was looking at her.

The Shadowclan warriors retreated with the cat dead on the ground.

Accusing and frightened stares were given to Frostpaw. She gulped when Darkstar appeared from the midst of the cats. "Frostpaw, do you know who you killed?"

Frostpaw nodded, "The cat that killed my brother." There was a layer of sadness in his eyes.

"Smokestrike, the deputy of Shadowclan." He corrected. She looked directly into the leader's stare.

 _Frostpaw is so innocent. She feels guilty about killing a mouse. She's a completely different person when she kills a cat. Starclan, please don't make this apprentice like Whitefang._

The white apprentice looked guiltily at her leader. She then limped over to her fallen brother. She checked for any signs of life. Then, her heart shattered as she realized he was indeed dead.

She heard murmurs of sympathy or sadness, but there were many whispers that were full of anger or hostility, and most commonly hate. For that moment, she blocked out everyone else.

Frostpaw buried her nose into her brother's fur. Cats started to part, avoiding Frostpaw. After that battle, she was feared. A single tear escaped her eye, landing on Lionpaw's deadly wound.

"Frostpaw?"

She stood up, stunned. Her brother was moving slightly. She asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He blinked, "I'm fine. I remember fighting that tom...and then..." he trailed off.

"You died! You were cold to the touch. How are you-? Why? What?" She was so confused.

"I died? Um, Frostpaw, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm talking to you right now. I'm pretty sure I'm not dead." His humor made Frostpaw smile.

Frostpaw meowed, "Let's get you back to camp."

Lionpaw nodded and stood up. It was like he never participated in that battle.

When the pair entered camp, there was shocked gasps. "Lionpaw? He's alive?" "Was that murderer lying?" "Am I dreaming or something?"

Light-heartedly, he rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure I'm alive. I can talk. Check. I'm breathing. Check. I can walk. Check. I'm not in Starclan. Check."

Some cats laughed. Even though this was a shock, Lionpaw still made the clan laugh.

Darkstar demanded as he limped up to the alive cat. "How come you are alive? Frostpaw was acting as though you were dead."

Lionpaw looked at Frostpaw questioningly. "I don't know. One second I'm fighting that gray tom, the next, I have no clue. I don't feel any injuries..."

The white she-cat meowed, "He was dead. He was cold. He was so cold. It was like he was drenched in water and he was in the shade for the whole day. I know that he was dead. I was mourning, and then all of a sudden, he was up on his paws, and his injuries disappeared."

Darkstar looked at Lionpaw more closely. His injuries did disappear. There was a belly wound, and now there wasn't even a scar. Frostpaw's tail twitched nervously. She was again the center of attention. Thunderclan whispered. "She was lying." "Frostpaw's going to turn out like Whitefang." "Starclan must've had pity of Lionpaw. Frostpaw must've been lucky to witness him coming back to life."

The leader addressed the whole clan. "Lionpaw was injured before, but now there is no injury at all on him. The scratches from the thorn bush from earlier are gone. Starclan was watching over him."

Frostpaw felt awkward as the clan dispersed. Darkstar started to walk away. Frostpaw bounded to him. "Darkstar, why aren't you punishing me? I killed a cat! A deputy! And I'm pretty sure I did it on purpose..."

The leader looked at her, his gaze serious, "What do you mean 'I'm pretty sure'?"

"I don't remember what happened. I remember that I was angry, then black, then I opened my eyes to see him dead..." She shivered.

"Some cats don't remember things when they are angry. You attacked him out of anger, and you don't remember it because you were overcome by anger. You'll have to try and control that, okay? In the meantime, you can go to Grayleaf's and get patched up." He walked away. Frostpaw blinked. She got off the hook for murdering someone. She needed a punishment! It wasn't right not having one! She contemplated what that punishment would be as she limped over to the medicine cats' den.

 **Frostpaw has a good conscience. Now, I wonder what that punishment will be? Hehehe... Also, I know that I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger, but some chapters are just going to produce questions, and this is one of them, or it's going to be a chapter that supports one of them.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	6. Chapter 5: Love Is In The Air

**Yay! I'm writing again! I already posted one chapter for today... Seriously, I need to take a break. Well, this is basically a Valentine's Day Special! Enjoy!**

Frostpaw limped out of the medicine cats' den. She sighed. In order to punish herself, she would push herself over the limit. She needed to work so much more times as hard.

She followed her mentor out. She told Lightningcloud that she wanted to work harder. She wanted to train, even if it meant that Frostpaw would be way overworked. Lightningcloud was slightly unsure, but he trusted his apprentice's judgement, not realizing that she was usually overworked.

He showed her a few new moves.

She copied.

Lightningcloud pointed out the mistakes.

Frostpaw corrected herself.

The pair spent all the time until the sun started to set. When she went back into camp, cats were wary of her. They saw her kill someone with no battle practice. They were suddenly nice, like they didn't want to get on her bad side. Frostpaw narrowed her eyes and sat by Lionpaw who had suddenly come back to life. Lionpaw let Frostpaw share the mouse he was eating. She blinked gratefully at him.

The white she-cat meowed, "Lionpaw, I think I found out your, uh, power."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You are in control of life. No one died from our side. Three cats died from Shadowclan's side. It only means that it's your 'power'."

Lionpaw blinked. He seemed to be taking it as a possibility. "I don't know. We'll find out somehow. Right now, I have no clue what I'm in control of..." the golden apprentice trailed off. Frostpaw looked at him, concerned. He only trailed off if he was thinking about something very hard. He was considering every possibility.

Frostpaw shrugged, "You know it could be something else. It may just be Shadowclan's punishment for attacking Thunderclan without warning." Frostpaw added, not wanting Lionpaw to think too hard into it and be distracted for training the next day, and the next, and the next. Whenever he thought about something, he would literally not think of anything else that was serious. He would be in a complete other world during a battle. Frostpaw nudged him playfully, trying to get him out of his little trance.

Thistlepaw walked over. "Oh, hey, Whitefang Jr. killed someone like everyone said that she would." Frostpaw's pelt bristled. She was about to say something, but Lionpaw beat her to it.

"Leave her alone, Thistlepaw. She was angry because she thought that I was killed by him. It's completely normal. Plus, from what she told me on the way to camp earlier was that she doesn't remembering fighting him." Thistlepaw scoffed and walked off proudly, closely followed by Forestpaw.

Waterpaw sat down by Lionpaw. Frostpaw's whiskers twitched amused. Those two obviously were in love. It was honestly hilarious that they both denied it. Frostpaw teased, "So, when are you going to announce you are going to be mates?"

"Frostpaw," sighed a certain annoyed golden apprentice, "Waterpaw and I are just friends."

"Sure." Frostpaw smiled. "Tell me when you are both hopelessly in love."

Waterpaw rolled her eyes. Lionpaw sighed. Then something mischievous crossed him mind. He teased, "So, when are you and Lightningcloud gonna-"

The white she-cat cut him off, "Woah, woah, woah. Look, Lionpaw, he's my mentor. Secondly, he hates me."

Lionpaw and Waterpaw looked at each other knowingly. Waterpaw's sweet, quiet voice meowed, "No, he doesn't hate you. Actually, he doesn't like hanging around you because he's scared that he'll make a fool out of himself. He's never 'hated' you. He actually like you, a lot."

"You guys have bees in your brains."

"The whole clan knows that he likes you, except for Littlepaw. She'd be super mean to you if she found that out."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes, "Even if he liked me, I don't return the feelings."

Waterpaw smiled, "Not yet."

"Yeah, like no one in the clan notices that you two are going to be mates one day."

The lovebirds' pelts bristled at the same time. Waterpaw hissed, "Don't try to get away from this conversation!"

Frostpaw rolled her eyes, "You guys tried to get away from my teasing! It's not fair!" Waterpaw and Lionpaw sighed. Frostpaw was way too stubborn for her own good. The stubborn white apprentice stretched.

Waterpaw warned, "You better not be trying to get away!"

"I'm just not comfortable with this theory. Lightningcloud is my mentor. I like him in a mentor-apprentice way. You shouldn't jump to many conclusions."

"She's impossible. Leave her." Lionpaw sighed. Waterpaw copied the sigh from Lionpaw. Frostpaw smirked at them, and went into her den to go to sleep. Her tired mind and body needed the sleep desperately.

 **Littlepaw's POV**

 _Lightningcloud likes Frostpaw? What? No! He likes me!_ The jealousy clouded in Littlepaw's mind for a second. Then she took a deep breath. She wasn't going to hurt her sister again, not ever. Frostpaw didn't deserve to be hurt because the black-and-white apprentice was just jealous. If Lightningcloud did like Frostpaw, she didn't like him back. That at least was good for Littlepaw.

Watching Waterpaw and Lionpaw, it was obvious that they liked each other. They weren't comfortable being alone together, and that was usual for crushes as apprentices. Usually once they become warriors, they are braver. If they don't admit their feeling when they are apprentices, they should admit them when they become warriors.

Waterpaw went into the den. Lionpaw followed her after finishing his food. Littlepaw went into the den after. Thistlepaw and Forestpaw went into the den together and curled up to sleep. Everyone was asleep but Littlepaw.

Once again, she stared at Frostpaw. She was so pretty. She was so delicate. She was like a flower petal.

Littlepaw sighed quietly. No wonder Lightningcloud liked Frostpaw. She was perfect.

Frostpaw rolled over.

The black-and-white she-cat tensed, hoping that she wasn't awake. Frostpaw wasn't. She let out a relieved sigh before falling asleep alongside her denmates.

 **So, Littlepaw overheard that conversation. That's awkward... Well, at least she's making an effort to be nice to Frostpaw.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	7. Chapter 6: Lionpaw's Connection

**Okay...I have nothing to say but, enjoy!**

 **Littlepaw's POV**

"Seriously, Littlepaw. I can't believe that you're sisters with a killer!"

Littlepaw was tempted to claw Thistlepaw's ear, but instead she answered, "I'm just disappointed that she didn't die in that useless battle. She deserved to die in a battle like _that._ " Her last word was spat out like she didn't want to talk about Frostpaw.

 _Starclan, help me not attack these cats._

Forestpaw meowed, "Uh, she's really scary. I'm surprised that Shadowclan haven't recruited her."

Thistlepaw looked at him and sighed. Littlepaw's tail twitched, annoyed with Forestpaw. Thistlepaw growled, "Forestpaw! Whitefang Jr. isn't scary! She's stupid and a mistake."

"So, uh, guys, I'd better go hunting. Bluefire wants me to take care of the elders. Sadly, I'm paired with Frostpaw."

"Aw, she's going to kill every mouse in the forest to fill her bloodthirst."

Littlepaw uncomfortably left the camp and met up with Frostpaw. She seemed distracted that day. She let a mouse scent her. She missed a squirrel when it was an easy kill.

"What's up? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing, Littlepaw."

"Ooh, are you in love?" _Is it Lightningcloud? It can't be! She said that she didn't like him in that way just a couple days ago..._

Frostpaw snorted, "Seriously? Is that your explanation of why I'm not 'okay' and 'distracted'. It's actually pitiful."

Littlepaw purred, "Yes, it is!" _Hallelujah! She doesn't like Lightningcloud after all._

"Why did you even think that I like my mentor? That's actually kinda stalker-ish." Littlepaw noticed that Frostpaw was running through her thoughts. The black-and-white apprentice snapped the connection by looking away. "I actually found out that Lightningcloud doesn't like you very much because you bug him every second of every day."

Littlepaw's tail drooped. It was literally in front of her nose. She asked, changing the subject, "Have you found Lionpaw's, uh, 'power' yet?"

"We suspect that he has something to do with life and death, but I'm starting to think that it was just Starclan needing Lionpaw alive for some weird reason."

"Starclan haven't given us a prophecy, Frostpaw." She meowed suspiciously, "Unless you aren't telling me something!"

Frostpaw's paws shuffled uncomfortably. She stopped walking. Littlepaw licked her paw. Frostpaw blinked, admitting, "We aren't telling you something, Littlepaw."

The black-and-white apprentice's pelt bristled. _We just started to get along! Some friend, er, sister you are!_

"Wait! It's because I literally just got it. I'm on this patrol with you so that I can talk to you about it."

Littlepaw calmed herself down.

Frostpaw started, "Lionpaw received it last night-"

 **Lionpaw's POV**

He was restless. Tonight was the gathering! Maybe, just maybe, he would be chosen to go to the gathering! Maybe!

Frostpaw was staying behind. Darkstar said that it was for her safety, but Frostpaw frowned when she looked into his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking about. Littlepaw started to become Frostpaw's friend, publicly. The clan started to steer clear of Lionpaw, Littlepaw, and Waterpaw, in fear that they would get on Frostpaw's bad side.

To be honest, Frostpaw was innocent. She was uncontrollable at that moment because she thought that her dear best-friend-brother was just killed. Everyone would act like that if that happened to their loved one! Honestly, some cats are just stupid and easily frightened. Frostpaw attempted to talk to the elders, but she was shunned. She attempted to talk to the deputy. She was obviously shunned. The medicine cats' were the only ones that weren't Lionpaw, Waterpaw, and Littlepaw that didn't shun her.

Even Darkstar, who was so friendly to Frostpaw as a kit, was uncomfortable around the apprentice.

Littlepaw marched over to them, followed by Frostpaw.

"So, you had a dream! Are you sure that you didn't eat crowfood?"

"Yes." Lionpaw answered Littlepaw, slightly annoyed that she thought that he was just delirious or making this up. "Starclan told me it and it was perfectly clear."

" _The frozen water is one with a lion's roar. Little drops will guide the sky, followed by roar of a lion and the water made of ice._ " Littlepaw quoted, "Seriously, do you have bees in your smart ity bity brain?"

"I'm positive that he isn't wrong, Littlepaw. You have to stop questioning Lionpaw, the smartest of us all." Frostpaw's last words were teasing.

Lionpaw teased her playfully, "Says the cat that makes all the huge decisions." He jumped onto Frostpaw.

Frostpaw stopped goofing around. "Littlepaw, we think that Lionpaw's 'power' may be his connection with Starclan. I mean, he's the one that had the dream from Starclan."

"Yeah, but this prophecy makes no sense whatsoever!" Littlepaw pointed out.

"We think that Waterpaw might have something to do with it. 'Water' is mentioned. She's been acting weird lately. Hanging out with us undesirables."

Lionpaw looked at her. _Seriously? We're the undesirables? Have you seen the dark forest? Oh, wait, no one has gone to the dark forest._ Frostpaw was staring directly into his eyes. Frostpaw smiled, obviously amused by Lionpaw's crazy thoughts. _Hey! That is so not funny!_

Frostpaw laughed, "It is _so_ funny!"

"What?" Littlepaw asked, left out.

"Oh, you know. His brain is like starling feathers! I don't understand how he's so smart."

The two other apprentices started to laugh their heads off. Lionpaw sighed, knowing that they would be doing this for a long time. He rested his head, suddenly feeling the need for sleep.

 **In Lionpaw's Dream**

"Where am I?"

"Don't fret, young one."

Lionpaw stared at her, puzzled.

"I am Wind Runner, founder of Windclan, and Thunder's friend."

"Thunder said that I might meets some of his friends...but why is a Windclan cat helping me?"

The cat smiled, "Young cats think they know everything. In my time, the clans were at peace. Broken Shadow, Shadowclan's founder, and River Ripple, Riverclan's founder, and Thunderclan and Windclan were named by one cat. We were all friends then, but we are missing one of our friends."

I blinked, confused.

"Clear Sky."

"What?"

"The founder of Skyclan."

Lionpaw stared wide-eyed, "W-what? There's a fifth clan!"

Wind Runner nodded, revealing her white tom-friend. She meowed, "This is Clear Sky. His people are in peril. The twolegs are destroying their home once again. You must lead them out and take them to their new home. They need help now."

"Why do we not know there was a fifth clan?"

"Shame. Every clan was ashamed. The leaders decreed that no one talk about this. No cat ever did, until Firestar and his mate Sandstorm were sent to make the first step of reuniting Skyclan and the other clans. Bramblestar, Squirrelstar, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt all set the next stones. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing set the next step. They found the new home for the clan even though they did not know it." Wind Runner paused, then continued, "I could continue, but there is so many steps to this moment. You will be the last and final step."

Lionpaw protested, "We're just apprentices!"

"Gifted apprentices. Littlepaw, her conscience led her to be nice to every cat. Frostpaw, the Outcast, learned the importance of the cats around her. You, Lionpaw, learned the importance of life from your own experience." Wind Runner looked like she was about to say something else, but the fog and mist closed in on Lionpaw.

 **In The Real World**

Lionpaw jerked awake. He was in his den. Frostpaw and Littlepaw were worriedly sitting there.

"What happened?" Littlepaw asked.

"I-I dreamt with Starclan."

Frostpaw remarked, "That explains why you wouldn't wake up, and why you fell asleep right when the stars started to show in the Silverpelt."

Lionpaw blinked. "Is it morning?"

"Yes."

"The gathering!"

Frostpaw sighed, "You weren't allowed to go because of 'safety' reasons. Littlepaw failed to bring back as much prey as me earlier, so she couldn't go." The melting snow dripped onto Lionpaw's nose.

"The snow is melting!"

Knowing what this meant, Lionpaw told them all that happened in the dream. One question remained that Lionpaw did not burden to his littermates. What was Wind Runner about to say that she didn't say?

 **Uh, minor cliffhanger? I dunno, I'm just bored lol.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	8. Chapter 7: Little, Frost, and Lion

**Okay, I'm working on the next chapter of "A Raven's Journey". It takes longer because I have a plot line to follow. (If you don't know, everything that happens in my stories are unintentional)**

 **Well, that's it! Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 7: Little, Frost, and Lion_

"Littledrop! Liontooth! Frostwing!" The clan belted out. Frostwing's name was, as always, not chanted as loud as her littermates. Nonetheless, she was glad that her littermates and herself had become warriors before they went on their journey.

The clan had learned of Littledrop's friendship with Frostwing. For the first time in her life, Littledrop was shunned by her clanmates.

It didn't bother any of the three new warriors though. They were leaving soon anyways. It would be better if the clan hated them when they left. No attachments to the clan to stop them from their journey.

Frostwing, Liontooth, and Littledrop took the traditional vigil without complaint.

 **Liontooth's POV**

The next day was tiring. It was no wonder because Liontooth had to wake up the earliest out of his littermates. The lack of sleep wouldn't help on the journey, so he personally requested to not go on the dawn patrol so that he could catch up on sleep.

Liontooth knew that the trio were prepared for their journey. They were prepared to help Skyclan. They were prepared to leave their clan, maybe forever, to save this clan. All three knew the consequences of their actions. They weren't afraid of what would happen. They had already decided that they would go on the journey in a half-moon. No matter what happened.

Watermist, Liontooth's mate, knew of the journey. She begged to go with Liontooth and his littermates, but Liontooth didn't want his mate in danger and insisted she stay. That didn't help though. Watermist eventually overruled Liontooth with her irresistible kitten eyes.

Frostwing, already being good friends with the medicine cats, learned as much as she could about herbs without giving suspicion to the medicine cats. Littledrop was focusing on mastering hunting. Liontooth, on the other hand, focused on battle moves. He was going to be way more dangerous if his mate was going on the journey with them.

At first, his littermates thought that it was stupid that Watermist insisted on going on a dangerous journey, but then they remembered the lovebirds had loved each other for a long time, and they were finally mates. Obviously, they wanted to be together. It was just natural.

"Frostwing, Watermist, and Littledrop. Why am I stuck with only she-cats?" Liontooth asked his littermates and mate.

They giggled, thinking it was funny. Frostwing answered, "Obviously Starclan is trying to make you feel alone!" The she-cats started to laugh once again. Liontooth joined in.

It was funny that he was stuck with she-cats only.

Unless...he invited a tom to go with them.

Frostwing glared at him. "That's a horrible idea, Liontooth."

Littledrop asked Frostwing, "What's a bad idea?"

"Liontooth wants to bring along a tom to keep himself company."

"Actually...I think it's a pretty good idea." Littledrop agreed with Liontooth, to his relief. She continued, "All we know is that one cat died on the journey back to the old clans' home. We need more than four cats going with us."

Watermist nodded in agreement with Littledrop, but Frostwing argued more fiercely, "We can't bring the whole clan, guys. We'll weaken Thunderclan. Four is enough."

"She has a point." Watermist said, reluctantly. "We might need more help, but having less cats means we need to hunt less and stop for rests less. Also it will be harder to split up if we get chased by a dog."

They debated for a long time. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that they were fine with the current number of cats going on the journey.

All four of the cats felt worn with tiredness and crawled into their nests, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **Frostwing's POV**

It was time to leave. The medicine cats went to go to the Moonpool. It was their time to slip out unnoticed.

They 'secret' exit wasn't so secret anymore, but no one guarded it. Frostwing carefully stepped over her sleeping clanmates, and looking back to see if her friends were following, she tried to go faster.

Watermist almost stepped on a bunch of dead, crunchy leaves, but Liontooth pulled her back before she did.

Frostwing and her companions traveled a fox-length away from the lake. Looking over the sparkling lake, everyone took one last glance at their home, not sure if they would come back and see it ever again.

Whipping around, the group started their journey, trying not to think about who and what they were leaving behind.

 **Ahhh! They started their journey! I'm actually really excited. I have lots of ideas of who they meet.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	9. Chapter 8: Journey

**This is a more boring chapter, but there is a cliff-hanger. So stay tuned! We also have a guest appearance from one of _my_ cats on Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum (in profile description). Note: Obviously, they have never met, but it's fun to tie two worlds together.**

 **Answer to Reviews:**

 **FIREMOON - Yeah, I'm updating right now. I hope that you enjoy it! :D**

 **Rainy Grass - That's a good question! Well, so far, character development hasn't grown much for either cat, but you should see their flaws later. I have the flaws planned, but I haven't put them to use yet as I'm trying to move the story forward on their journey. Also, this story is one of my firsts, and since then I have grown in writing. I'll be able to portray every cat a bit better than the first 7 chapters.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Journey_

Frostwing was leading the cats into the mountains like the cats from every clan did before. Honestly, she didn't know why Thunderclan was always the one picked by Starclan to fulfill a prophecy, but it wasn't like Frostwing could ask Starclan. She wasn't a medicine cat, thank goodness.

Meanwhile, Watermist and Liontooth were standing side by side, tails intertwined, following Frostwing into the land that the clans had never known. Littledrop was padding behind every single cat, feeling slightly left out. Frostwing was leading the group even though she had been an outcast her whole life. Watermist and Liontooth were hopelessly in love. And she? Well, she didn't have any important role, it seemed. She could communicate one way to cats, but what good was that?

Liontooth and Watermist murmured among each other, and Littledrop couldn't hear them. The calmness at this point in time was the soft breeze and the occasional bunch of wildflowers

The small calico she-cat trailed behind, looking at her surroundings.

* * *

 **Frostwing POV**

Frostwing had her ears perked in case of danger. They were on uncharted territory and anything could happen to the traveling cats. She heard someone, some cat, rustling in the bushes nearby. Her tail flicked in warning and every cat braced themself for a scary rogue.

An innocent warrior-aged cat popped out of the bushes carrying a mouse. He was black-and-white with adorable wide dark brown eyes. The tom took one look at the larger cats and braced himself for a fight. He actually looked threatening with his bristling fur and bared teeth. He growled.

Frostwing flattened her ears in warning. She flicked her tail to let every other cat stay back. She meowed, "Sorry, we're just passing through. We don't mean to cause any trouble."

The black-and-white tom flattened his ears and his fur grew like a porcupine but not as spiky. He hissed, "That's what the last cats said, and I was pushed out of my home!"

"We're on a journey. We are just passing through. We have to pass through these stone hills called mountains. Can you direct us there?" Littedrop had stepped forward and meowed. She added, "It'd be great if you could guide us."

Frostwing blinked at her sister in complete and utter surprise. Liontooth and Watermist seemed to surprised too. Who knew that her bitter and scornful sister was so charismatic and insistent?

The cat's fur lay flat. He was now calmed. He asked, "What are your names?"

"Why do you need to know?" Liontooth asked, his fur starting to bristle. Frostwing looked at him with surprise. He had never been so blunt, protective, or hostile before. She looked at him directly in the eyes. _Watermist. Watermist. Watermist. Watermist._ Frostwing looked away, getting the basic gist of what Liontooth was thinking about.

The black-and-white young tom bristled. He growled. Littledrop looked at him directly. She must've said something to him because he stood down. He looked at them all in a different eye. He meowed, "Frostwing, Liontooth, Watermist, and Littledrop." He smiled, "They remind me of somewhere I used to live." He meowed, "My name is Oreo."

"What in the world is that?" Watermist asked, her curiosity burning.

"It's a twoleg snack." He added uncomfortably, "I used to be a kittypet."

"What?" Littledrop meowed in surprise. "That is not possible! You seem like a rogue born and bred!" Littledrop meant it as a compliment, and she was purring her head off. Frostwing gasped quietly. Her thoughts wandered. _She can't...it's so...impossible._

The black-and-white tom seemed embarrassed. He smiled like an idiot and meowed, "I know where the mountains are. Follow me."

Frostwing wish she could read the toms' mind, but Oreo avoided eye contact with everyone but Littledrop.

* * *

Oreo and Littledrop talked and talked and talked all the way to the valley between the stone hills called mountains. As the sun set on the seventh day of traveling with Oreo, the toms and Watermist went out to go hunt while Frostwing and Littledrop stayed behind to guard their make-shift camp.

Frostwing asked, not wanting to invade her sisters' privacy, "So.."

Littledrop sighed in a way that Frostwing had never heard before. Littlewing looked at Frostwing straight in the eye and said before the she-cat could say anything, "Frostwing, I-I think I'm in love."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!** **What? That was TOTALLY unexpected. XD Actually, I think most of you expected that. :3**

 **QOTC: How do you think Frostwing will react?**

 **Before I get out, please join my forum(s). They are in my profile description! I am fairly active on there, so you can complain to me about how delayed I have been in writing my stories. :3**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
